The History of Teldryn Sero
by Vonri
Summary: There are many unanswered questions surrounding everyone's favorite blade for hire. Beginning with his childhood we will watch as Teldryn grows into the man he is when he takes up arms with the Dragonborn. Lore is as closely followed as possible, including timeline, geography, and politics. T because it contains details about addiction and violence.
1. Chapter 1

3E 410

Velvani Folvyn kneaded her fingers through the deep green branches of the berry bush. Well rehearsal motions efficiently and precisely took whatever fruit the bush had that day and delivered it into her basket. Comberry's were in high demand here in Blacklight. There were used to make Greef, a potent alcoholic drink that was delivered to Cornerclubs throughout Morrowind. The stuff had a reputation for surprising young drinkers into over indulging. Its victims would barely be able to lift a head off their pillows the following day. As she worked that day the sun shown brightly on her back and the earth felt warm between her toes. On the edge of the field she could hear a few children playing battle. Random shouts of pain would suddenly interrupt the steady stream of stick wacking, but never fully stopped their battles. Straightening up, she paused to wipe her brow and smiled as the little boys dashed from view. Her son Teldryn was one of them. From where she stood she could still see the feet of the boys peeking out from under the shrubbery. Their red Dunmer eyes hardly distinguishable from the ruby berries as they watched her.

An idea snuck it's way into her head. "You foolish children! There is no hiding from the great Nocturnal!" She loudly proclaimed, "The Prince of Shadows sees all!"

She began to wave her arms around and walk towards the children, stomping as she went. Giggled screaming erupted from the group and they dashed from their hiding places. Soon all they had left behind was a trail of dust and a few scattered sticks. The small voices slowly faded away as the boys turned around the distant farm house. A final laugh escaped her and she returned to her post. This would be her ninth and final basket for the day. The last basket was always the longest. She ached to go back home and see her playful son and elder daughter once more. With a sigh she again moved her hands to the steady rhythm of picking.

When Teldryn came home the next day she knew something was troubling him. His unusual silence was punctuated by mindless foot tapping and staring contests with the wall. For the time being she let him process whatever concern he had on his mind in silence as she assembled a stew in the kitchen. The burden would surely feel less heavy on him once he'd eaten, and then he might share it with her. As she cooked she ran down the list of common childhood misfortunes and wondered which one was bothering Telderyn. Was he having issues with a bully? Did he accidentally do something horribly embarrassing in front of his friends? Or was he perhaps in an argument with another boy? Her concern for him wrapped itself around her mind until she too fell silent. Only the sounds of the bubbling pot filled the empty home.

If she hadn't been so concerned for him she might not have even heard the small voice that finally called her.

"...Mom?" The quiet and timid voice he used was so unlike her son. In an instant she was facing him ready to comfort whatever hurts he might have had.

"Yes Teldryn? What it is?"

He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. His red Dunmer eyes large and mournful. He didn't speak right away. He seemed to be gathering the courage to say whatever it was that had burdened him so.

The words never escaped him. The sanctity of the moment was interrupted by his older sister Rinori storming through the door. It seemed that she too must have had something on her mind because her brows were furrowed. The sight of her mother and brother darkened her mood. With an attitude she slumped into the chair across from Teldryn.

Velvani sighed. The vulnerability of the moment was ruined. Now she had two upset children to deal with. She threw the remaining cooked meat into the stew and dished up bowls.

'By Vivec, it's difficult raising these two alone.' She lamented to herself, 'if only Gaden would come home.'

Her husband had taken a job working the farms for a Redoran Stronghold on Vardenfell. He sent them whatever he earned. The remote and dangerous location meant the Great House paid well for the services. Without that extra money her stews would have lacked its precious meat.

Rinori huffed and pulled a bag of septums out of her bag. Velvani could tell just by looking that it was smaller than it should be.

"Meden lowered my wages again." The scowl on the girls face deepened.

Her mother picked up the bag and counted what was there. When Rinori first got the job apprenticing under Meden, it had seemed like the family could make enough to enroll Teldryn in a Basic Magics course. Now though, it was barely enough to cover the robes.

"You've done what you can Rin," her mother said in a soft tone.

She split the money and gave a third of it back to her daughter. The rest would stay with her and keep the house running. With a comforting touch she handed Rinori a bowl of soup and then glanced towards Teldryn. She was surprised to see a look of deep anger etched in his face. He was glaring at his sister with a passion. The next few moments happened in a quick blur. He yelled before fire began swirling around him. Heat erupted from his body and nearly burned his mother and sister. His legs landed on the floor and took off. The flurry of sparks and light stormed out of the house, his Ancestors Wrath leaving a wake behind him.

He left them with the mess. He knew where he was going. The last light of the sun was dipping below the horizon as he stomped his way between small farming houses and fields. Angry tears streamed down the sides of his eyes as he marched towards town. Meden had never really lowered his sisters wages. He knew because he'd questioned Meden about it himself, in the hope he could have helped her out. After seeing what he saw today he knew where that missing money went every week. The memory of it was carved in his mind. The fire still fiercely swirled around his body and lit his way. In the distance he could see the illuminated windows of Blacklight's tall spires. A Nord had propped himself against a fence post around the corner of the city gate. Upon seeing him, Teldryn's heart began to beat faster.

The Nord was fairly alarmed at the boy sized fireball rapidly pacing towards him. The mace at his side was drawn and his other hand lifted with a glow of purple light.

"Back Off!" The man barked at him.

Teldryn might have ran off at the sight were it not for the echos of his ForeFathers raging in his ears and the surge of fire magic flowing in his blood. Stopping directly in front of the man he screamed with the loudest voice he could muster. "Give me all the Skooma you have right now or I'll kill you!"

"What?"

The Nord looked at him with a face both confused and alarmed.

"I said give me all your Skooma or I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill me?" The confusion and alarm took an undertone of amusement.

"That's what I said!"

"How will you kill me?"

"Why does that matter?!"

"I want to know how you'd pull it off. With magic maybe? Do you plan on slow roasting me with a hug? Or perhaps you happen to have a hidden weapon down your trousers?" The Nord was smirking now.

Teldryn flushed, hesitation finally rooting itself in his psyche. The flames around him flickered.

"Just give it to me." He now said with a slightly more reluctant voice.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

Teldryn clenched his fists and looked directly into his eyes. "Because you keep selling it to my sister!"

At this the man laughed, "Why does that matter?"

He struggled to keep his voice even, hate dripping from his words. "You got her addicted."

The image of his sister splayed out on the barn floor covered in vomit had replayed in his mind again and again. Empty Skooma bottles had littered the floor beside her and a fresh set of clothes folded nearby told him she knew how to plan for such indulgences.

When he'd watched her talk to this man in the past he'd wondered if perhaps they were interested in each other. Now though, the odd relationship made sense.

"That's just good business kid. Sorry." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I make a killing off lowlifes like her."

The disrespect felt violating. At those words the last of Teldryn's fire faded and he felt a wave of hopelessness drown his spirit. The realization of his weakness embarrassed him. What power did he have over this adult man? He'd been lucky the Nord didn't bash him over the head with the mace. Shame weighed on him as he realized how small and foolish he must have looked.. Elves matured slower than the races of Men. At ten years old he must have looked barely five by human standards. What had he been thinking?

"Don't sell to her anymore." The voice he'd mustered had lost almost all of its confidence.

"Nope, sorry kid, she's a consistent customer."

Grabbing him by the collar the man then slowly leaned in close and Teldryn could feel his breath on his face. "However, you tell anyone that I'm a dealer or rat out of my best customers and I swear on your precious Tribunal your intestines will spill out on the ground."

His heart dropped. He could feel panic swelling in his chest. The ruby eyes began to glimmer with water as he hurriedly tried to blink back the tears. With a shove the man let him go and Teldryn went sprawling in the dirt.

His legs couldn't get him on his feet fast enough as he scrambled to get away. Without his fire to light the way he tripped and tore a hole in his pant leg. After running for a while he stumbled his way into a barn and curled up on a pile of hay. Going home wasn't an option. Sobs stopped him from even breathing straight. How could he hide this from his mother? The next few hours he spent in that wooden shed slowly relieved him of his panic but a deep sadness persisted. It sat in his heart like a stone.

It wasn't until midnight when his mother finally found him. She'd lifted his shivering body and carried him home. Her repeated questioning got nowhere and eventually she banned him from playing with the neighborhood boys for a week. Lighting the floor on fire had to have it's penalties. Those seven days alone had him looking around every corner for the Nord. Fearing that a mistake might have been made and that the man would come for him. It took two months before he could fall asleep without one of his sisters candlelight spells illuminating the room. He'd soon learn that that same sadness and fear would dog him for years. As his sister battled her addiction, he would battle his fears for her. Such is the nature of Skooma.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later

3E 417

It had been three years since Teldryn had last heard from Rinori. The letters died out soon after she'd written about meeting a man from Cyrodiil. There was a rumor though, that she might have been somewhere on Vardenfell. The messages from their father out in the Ashlands said a friend of his overheard a man taking about her in Vivec. How much of that was true he didn't know.

He, meanwhile, had begun apprenticing under Meden like his sister had done before him. At seventeen he still looked eleven or twelve by human standards but was maturing at the expected rate. Unfortunately his magic just wasn't up to the same standard as his sisters had been. By his age she could summon flaming bears. He barely managed a skeever.

"I got stuck with the idiot sibling because of a pile of skooma." Meden laughed, "Keep it up and you might even be able to summon a horker in a few years!"

Teldryn scowled but tried to ignore it. It was hard enough trying to wrestle with the insecurity of being behind without Meden always pointing out how horrible he was at it. Time was running out for him. Pretty soon he would be forced to become a farmer like his parents if he couldn't catch up to his peers. Something about that idea always made his chest restrict a little bit.

The breeze around him was cool and the field was quiet. With a breath he pulled himself back into focus. Hand raised and brows furrowed he called up his magicka again and held it in his palm. The magic within him named the beast he wanted to call. Wolf. A flash of purple and then silence. Nothing showed up. Behind him Meden gave an amused sound. Embarrassment waved through Teldryn as he turned to look at his teacher. The senior mage's expression of mockery only rubbed it in further. With a huff he walked off the field. His magicka was spent for the day anyway.

"Catalog those scrolls for me before you leave today!" Meden called after him, "I don't teach you for nothing!"

Teldryn waved his hand in response not bothering to look back.

That evening, when he strode up towards his mothers house, a particularly wonderful smell wormed it's way into his consciousness. The soft light that poured from the windows comforted him. Despite himself a smile crept to his face. The front door swung open at a touch from his hands and he strode into the room.

The sight that waited for him on the other side caught him off guard. At the table a young Dunmer boy was sitting in his sisters old spot. His mother was sitting with him and had drawn up a bowl for him.

"Mom? ...What?"

"Come, come, it's alright." She waved her hands and pulled out a chair.

Cautiously he closed the door and sat down, eyeing the boy curiously. He was so small Teldryn couldn't have guessed him to be older than six or seven. The boys large red eyes glanced over him with an unconcerned lightheartedness as he swung his little bare feet under his chair.

His mother was smiling and handed him a bowl. Something about her eyes gave him an unsettling discomfort.

"This is Ondar Garil. He is the son of one of your fathers fellow workers in Bel Isra."

The boy let out a quick "Hi" before returning his focus to his soup. His little hand held the spoon like a sword and his head barely peered over the bowl from his short chair.

Confusion was written all over Teldryn's face. His mother could sense the questions forming on his mind before he even needed to voice them.

"Ondar's father dropped him off and has to go away on a trip for a little while, so your father told him he could stay with us. Hopefully you won't mind the company?" Her voice sounded rather high pitched.

Not knowing what else to say he agreed, "...Sure. Whatever is fine..." Something was off.

At that they fell silent, neither sure of what the other was thinking. The meal ticked away with every awkward spoonful. Ondar was oblivious to the tension. While the other two were quiet he began a bout of passionate off-tune humming, wiggling his body for emphasis. Something about the performance struck Teldryn and he couldn't help but smile. His mother chuckled.

"Do you know you used to do that very same thing when you were his age?"

"What? That?" He looked at her with an almost insulted look, "I would never do something so undignified!"

"No?" Her eyes were twinkling now, "I distinctly remember a six year old Teldryn wearing nothing but his sisters-"

"-No! Don't mention that!"

Ondar perked up. "Mention what?"

Velvani turned to him with a grin. "Did you know Teldryn used to run around with only his sisters underwear as a hat?"

The little boy burst out in a fit of giggles as Teldryn covered his eyes.

"Mom... Why...?"

That only added to her glee as she continued, "And another time, I found him alone in the garden with two carrots up his nose!"

Ondar was in hysterics. You'd have thought he'd never heard something so funny in his whole life. Through his fingers Teldryn watched the laughter and was again smiling despite himself.

The rest of the meal passed with general pleasantness and a few more of Ondar's giggles. Afterwards Teldryn resigned to clean up as his mother settled the youngster into Rinori's old cot. From the wash tin he could hear her singing to the boy as she used to do for him. A pang of sadness reminded him of the moments when he and his sister had fallen asleep to that same music.

Once the boy was settled Velvani entered the room and motioned him to follow her into the yard. Teldryn complied, leaving the pile of dishes forgotten. It wasn't until she was sure Ondar wouldn't overhear that she began to explain the situation, "I should start out by saying that your father is safe."

She took his hands into hers, "But Bel Isra was attacked. They don't know who did it, but they know why. The Redoran Offical your father works for is very wealthy and they have taken his wife for ransom."

That certainly wasn't what Teldryn was expecting.

"Ondar's mother was with her when it happened and they took her as well. Ondar's father, Broder has tracked them to the mainland here in the northwest. Your father told him that his son would be safe here with us until he came back."

"He's not going alone is he?"

"Unfortunately they have only just now been able to get word back to the Redoran Council in Ald'ruhn for reinforcements and they are a long ways off. Broder fears they will kill his wife since she isn't needed for the ransom."

His mother's eyes grew sad as she continued, "The only other person who has the skills to fight at that stronghold is the Master at Arms but he refuses to leave his Master's side during this time."

"Broder is going to leave his son here and attack a bunch of bandits by himself?"

She hesitated before answering, "He is very upset and feels his wife has no hope unless he gets to her soon."

The news caused Teldryn's chest to tighten and his stomach to do a turn.

"He's going to die." The words spilled out before he could stop them, "Ondar's father is going to die."

It felt like he'd swallowed a rock.

"If Broder goes after those kidnappers alone his son is going to lose his father as well as his mother." He was repeating himself now.

Velvani didn't know what to say. She didn't want to admit it but that was the outcome her instincts warned her of.

"What stupid things people do for love! Does he not see the family he still has in his arms?"

Teldryn crossed his arms and put his fingers on his forehead. He thought for a moment.

"Where is he now?"

"At the Cornerclub in town, he is going to leave tomorrow morning." Her voice carried sadness.

"How far off are the reinforcements?"

"He says it's going to be a week or more."

"Of course."

A plan was boiling in Teldryn's mind but it was the kind of plan his mother would absolutely forbid. His next words had to be delivered carefully.

He shifted his tone to carry a defeated air. "He's an idiot, what else can we do for him?"

She looked at the ground and closed her eyes in solemn thought. She paused and then answered, "We offer a home and good counsel. Beyond that, his choices are his own. I can not say I am ready to commit to another twenty years of child raising."

He nodded, "Well said. For now let's wait until we see what the future holds."

She held out her hand and he took it. Together they walked back into the house. With a hug good night and a light forehead kiss she bid him a restful sleep and then retreated into the master bedroom. He knew she would likely be awake for the next few hours. As quietly as he could he crept into the room he was now sharing with Ondar. The boy seemed to be asleep. Teldryn cast a quick candlelight spell and for once his weak magic came in handy. The light was very dim and just bright enough to keep from disturbing the boy.

Reaching under his bed he grabbed his warmer robes and a pair of boots. He figured his dagger might come in useful too and threw that in the bag as well. He was about to leave when he saw a tiny glow emanating from behind his underwear basket. His scroll! How could he forget? Burrowing his way back under the bed he fished out the rolled paper and added it to his supplies. A year into his service Meden had given it to him as a show of goodwill.

Not wasting another moment he creaked open his door and then knocked on his mothers room, "I'm going to go outside for a minute."

A muffled "Ok" responded back to him and he walked across the creaky floor not worried she would hear him. Once he was outside he waited for a few minutes and then loudly reopened the front door and closed it. It was imperfect, but he hoped she wasn't paying too close attention to the sounds of the floor.

The walk to Blacklight was easy. They lived only fifteen minutes from its main gate. No matter how many times Teldryn made that journey he was always impressed with the sight that greeted him. House Redoran architecture made him proud. Their honor bound warrior code made him even prouder.

It didn't take him long to find the Cornerclub along the main drag. Music and loud voices emanated from its walls. He paused in front of the door and took a deep breath in. The image of his mom shaking her head in disapproval almost stayed his hand. Yet even her disappointment wasn't enough to stifle Teldryn's adventurous streak and he stepped inside.

The room was filled with townsfolk, ruffians, and travelers. A bar maid tended the fire in the back. Several fat hunks of meat hung over the flames and filled the air with a delicious smell. He scanned the tables and realized his own aunt was drinking at a table with a few friends. With a note of panic he rushed to the staircase and made his way to the main bar on the lower level praying to Vivec she hadn't seen him.

A visiting bard from Windhelm was singing some nonsense about dragon children in the corner while the owner was hurriedly pouring drinks for his guests. Like above, the room was filled with locals and travelers drinking away the worries of the day. At the bar a few loners were taking their drinks. One was armored and laid with his head facedown on the counter. Something in Teldryn's gut told him that was Broder.

He found a stool, pushed his way through the other guests, and placed the seat beside him. He had to sit on his knees to maintain equal height with him. The man's eyes were closed. The dark skin made it difficult to tell but the area around them seemed red. With a gentle shake Teldryn pulled him to attention.

"Broder Garil?"

The man lifted his head and looked at Teldryn with angry and mourning eyes.

"What do you want?" The voice was spiteful.

Teldryn's plan only now finished forming. He considered how best to approach this then pushed forward. "I've heard the news." He smirked, "Just wanted to bother you while you grieve your deceased wife."

"What?!"

Like lighting the man grabbed Teldryn by the collar and lifted him off the stool.

Through gritted teeth the next words ground out with a whole world of hate and pain. "SHE. ISN'T. DEAD."

Teldryn strained to look him in the eye.

"You don't know that."

Broder used his grip on him to throw him into the floor. His other fist slammed the table.

"If you weren't a child your face would smear the walls."

He turned away from the boy and back to the bar, "Leave."

The landing sent a jolt of pain down Teldryn's spine. He groaned and rolled to his side. Shame washed over him as he realized the whole Cornerclub was watching. He knew some of them. Steadily he got to his feet and brushed off the new bruise he knew was forming on his back.

A breath steeled his nerves, "A sword will gut you and your son will rot away in an orphanage."

"I said to leave." Broder waved his hand and didn't look back.

He pressed his point, "You walk into that camp alone and your son grows up fatherless."

"Just who in Oblivion do you think you are?"

The man stood to face him once again, rage swelling.

"Just somebody trying to keep an idiot from getting his throat cut."

Then more quietly but with emphasis, "And, someone who wants to see your whole family ALIVE."

"And just what would you know about that?"

Teldryn fixed his gaze unflinchingly to Broders eyes, "I know you are a mourning man who can't bear to live without her, but I also know you are about to throw away your life on a mission that has no hope of success." He paused and grabbed the scroll from his bag, "For the sake of your son, I want to help you raise your odds."

Teldryn held the scroll where Broder could see it. There, written in small letters across the rim, were the words, "Scroll of Mass Paralysis." The mans eyes grew wide.

In a flash he tried to rip it from Teldryn's grasp, but the alcohol he'd consumed slowed him just enough for the boy to pull away in time.

"This stays with me." His voice had an air of spite, "I don't trust your ignorant backside to use it effectively."

Broder growled, "You can't possibly think your scrawny ass is coming with me."

"I do and I will, and if you have any sense you'll shut your mouth about it."

Then with a glance towards the crowd of patrons around him he leaned in and lowered his voice. "And we'd best be going sooner rather than later."

Broder made a sound to protest but Tedlryn cut him off, "-Don't tell me you planned to take them all on in broad daylight?"

The man considered this for a moment. Finally he nodded his accent and grabbed his helmet off the table, though not without a deep scowl.

Once his back was turned Teldryn gave a huge sigh of relief and rubbed his forehead. His plan had worked. Now for the hard part.


	3. Chapter 3

3E 417

Unbeknownst to the citizens of Morrowind, something very peculiar was happening in the Iliac bay. 3E 417 was the year of an event which became known as "The Warp in the West."

Even now the fate of History was playing out.

The air was harshly cold and his boot was beginning to rub a sore spot on his right foot. The moons alone lit the road before them. He'd quickly realized he had to keep his eyes straight ahead. The dark shadows that hugged their path would run his imagination.

If Teldryn had known he was going to be walking for several hours he might have just stayed home. Why did bandits have to live in the middle of the woods? Why couldn't they have hired a silt strider? The mood of his guide wasn't very pleasant either. Broder had not yet forgiven him for his harsh negotiation in the cornerclub (though Teldryn wasn't sorry in the least, act like an idiot and you have to be dealt with like an idiot) but it was as if the older mer didn't even care he was risking his life and dragging himself across the wilderness for his sake.

"Do you even know where we are going?" His tone had that annoyed edge to it.

"Yes." The answer was sharp and didn't sound like it wanted to be questioned.

Teldryn, of course, questioned anyway, "Ok, but how do you know?"

Broder grunted and then was silent.

Unfazed he pushed again, "I said, how do you know where we are going?"

He wanted an answer.

The older mer didn't look at him.

Something caused Teldryn's breath to catch in his throat. Something was off.

"Broder. How do you know where we are going?" He couldn't stop the undernote of concern that was creeping into his voice.

"You don't understand."

Teldryn grabbed his forearm and pulled him to a stop. "What don't I understand?"

Broder slowly turned to look at him. His arm lifted and he put his fingers on his temples. The voice that finally answered him cracked with grief, "They are going to kill her because of me."

The boy's eyes widened, "Your wife? Why?"

"Because I slit his throat!"

Every word that was coming out of his mouth was making Teldryn more and more alarmed.

"Broder, what...?"

The stark reality of the situation suddenly hit Teldryn very hard. He was alone in the forest with a man he knew nothing about. Having been acquainted with his son he'd let his guard down.

With a steady hand he began to wrap his fingers around the scroll in his bag.

"You tell me exactly what is going on right now." His voice carried a note of panic.

"I know these Bandits. I kill- No. I murdered one of them."

Broder didn't even look at him but instead covered his face.

"I used to run with them. I'm not Redoran. I am not even from a Great House." Bitter sobs broke his voice, "Their leader, the woman who taught me how to fight, the night I left I slit her husbands throat."

Teldryn stood frozen in a defensive stance and watched this man carefully.

"You're a bandit."

"NO!" Broder pulled the hands from his face and angry tears poured from his eyes, "That's never what I wanted! Ask my mother if she chose to be kidnapped and used by living monsters!"

His hands returned to his face, "They ripped her from her Ashland family. He abused her worse than any of them. The night I left I was spilling the blood of the man who destroyed my mother."

Broder took a ragged breath and then continued, "There are days where I fear that I might have killed my own father."

Those words had gravity. The forest was silent as Teldryn took in all this information. His mind was racing.

"So this bandit leader, she's after revenge?"

He nodded, "I expect they will wait until I'm there so that they can kill my wife in front of me."

The dark circles under Broder's eyes seemed more prominent, "My plan was to beg for a trade. Let her go and kill me instead. I love her. She doesn't deserve to die for this."

Teldryn scoffed, "Yes, well that was a stupid plan." then considered for a moment, "How long ago did all this happen?"

"Twenty three years ago."

"Do they know that you have a son?"

Broder thought for a moment, "Likely not, otherwise they would have taken him."

Once again the night air grew silent. The look on Teldryn's face betrayed a mind absorbed in thought. It was a full minute before he spoke again.

"It is about time that we make a plan, and lucky for you I just thought of one."

A sly smile crept its way to his mouth, "Now do everything exactly as I tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

3E 417

Senvi's Bandit Camp

The night air was crisp and sharp. Uneven campground dug stones into her back. Even with a fur bedroll the chill and discomfort had a way of creeping into ones very bones. Senvi couldn't sleep. Waiting games like this infuriated her.

There was something else in the air this evening that stirred a spiritual unease within herself. It too bothered her attempts to sleep.

At last she peeled off the furs and put her boots on. Sitting up allowed her to see her night watchman pacing the wall on the lower level. The moonlight was bright and the sky was clear enough to just make out The Throat of the World far on the Southwestern horizon. Two separate cities could be seen from their high perch, Windhelm and Blacklight. The road between them ran right next to their operation. She had killed the original owners of this fort because she was smart enough to see the value in robbing immigrants. No other type of traveler dared to carry all their gold at once.

Now though, she wasn't after gold. She was after blood. Specifically the blood of the man who'd killed her husband all those years ago. But first, she wanted him to suffer.

She got up and made her way to the ground level. Broder's wife was tied up underneath the stairs and Senvi gave her a kick in the leg for the hell of it. There was a cry and a thump as she fell over. Senvi laughed.

"Ready to die, sweet thing?" Her tone was mocking, "Your husband should be here any day now."

There was no answer and so she moved on, glancing over the rich woman they had also managed to snag. While Broder's wife didn't need to be blindfolded, this woman did, because she might actually leave this encampment alive. Her ransom should be obtained any day now.

A shiver of anticipation went through Senvi. Two juicy payouts were merely days, if not hours, from her grasp. There was a certain thrill that had attracted her to this trade, something that made her heart beat a little faster when she saw someone in pain. The need for gold had only been the beginning, that thrill of cruel manipulation was what kept her in the game.

She grabbed Broder's wife by the hair and pulled her back into the sitting position. There was a bit of pleasure when she saw the look of terror in her eyes.

"Just you wait." Senvi purred at her, "Your life will pour from your neck and you'll feel a warm wetness on your body. Your own blood will be the last thing you ever see."

With a final yank Senvi left the two women under the stairs. Her guard maintained his position by the wall. When she approached he motioned to her with respect.

"Evening."

"Has Tenas returned yet?"

"No ma'am."

Silence settled the night air and she looked out over the forest. There was a little speck of light making its way towards them along the road.

"Make sure you hit whatever that is." She said as she pointed it out to him and grinned, "I might even help you out this time."

"Yes ma'am."

Whoever it was made absolutely no effort to travel unseen. The individual walked directly in the middle of the road with a torch.

"Some idiot city dweller you think?"

The guard smirked, "Probably."

"Get ready."

The night breeze shuffled the trees around them and they took a few minutes to sharpen their blades. Small sparks flew off the steel in the darkness.

The man suddenly stopped.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Senvi strained her ears and listened. Someone was yelling something in the distance. She turned and scanned the road for the traveler again.

"What...?"

The guard followed her gaze. The small light on the road was swinging back and forth.

"Are they waving their torch at us?" His voice was one of disbelief.

"Shhh..." she put a finger to her mouth, "Listen."

The yelling consisted of one word being repeated again and again.

Her eyes widened.

"Is that... Are they calling your name?"

"It seems so." She turned to him slowly as realization dawned on her. There was only one reason a random stranger would know her name.

"Let's go meet the messenger Broder has sent us."

A grin creeped it's way across her face.

Teldryn's thoughts taunted him the whole way there. Laments about his own idiocy were chief among them. What in Oblivion had compelled him to get involved? What would become of his mother if he died tonight?

An image of his forefathers flashed in his mind. Did they approve?

If death claimed him tonight, would he be forgotten to history? Do the childless of generations past become forgotten because no decedents live to honor them? If he died tonight before raising children of his own would he be blotted from history itself?

His minds eye saw himself lying in a puddle of his own blood. He saw the faceless killer kick his body and watched as it fell through a great expanse of darkness. The bottom of the blackness disappearing in an ocean of faceless skulls.

The weight and futility of it all almost choked him with fear. The torchlit path before him carried death.

Yet he continued to strive forward. Something urged his feet to press on. This wasn't for Broder, or for the adventure. It was for the little boy sleeping in his sisters bed right now. It was for that child's innocence and family.

Teldryn took a deep breath and clenched his fist. Survival depended on his confidence and measure. With every step he pushed himself to walk a little heavier and a little faster. Broder said the camp was only around this next bend. It was now or never.

He shot his last fervent prayers to Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec. The next time he opened his eyes the encampment was in view. Its walls and tiered watch towers were nestled in a mountain ravine. Still a mile off, it looked almost small compared to the tall mountains hugging the road.

With every step he pushed his way towards an uncertain fate.

Senvi and her underling took the rear exit and circled back to catch up behind their young visitor. By now he was only a little ways from their camp. She used a good muffle spell and he seemed to have no clue he was being followed.

His shouts still foolishly called for their bandit camp's attention. He seemed to carry only the dagger and torch for protection. A simple robe was all that guarded him from the outside world. Something was off. Senvi's fingers closed tighter around her sword as she realized he was likely a young mage. Had Broder hired some Telvani apprentice to deal with them? The bag at his side made the hairs on her neck prickle. Deadly magic could be on the smallest of things or disguised as anything. Scrolls and poisons might be hiding right under his hand ready to be pulled at any moment. That dagger could have the strongest of poisons and if the boy knew a levitation spell could be hurled in any direction. Who knew what enchantments cloaked this young man? You can never trust a mage.

In the dark shadows of the trees she signaled her guard and made her move. Teldryn didn't even have time to turn around before she was behind him. Like lightning the blade descended upon his neck and stopped within an inch of his throat.

"Get the bag! Get the bag." She barked at her companion as he scrambled to rip it from the boy's shoulder. His other hand pulled the dagger from it's sheath and threw it on ground.

She held Teldryn's arms behind his back as his fallen torch rolled slowly across the road.

"Move and I'll cut your throat." The threat was growled in his ear and he could smell her stale breath.

"What's in the bag?"

The man fished around and pulled out a small bit of gold and a spare set of robes. He turned the bag inside out and few pieces of trash fell out.

"That's it."

Now that the boy was incapacitated she had a moment to breath. She adjusted her grip on her sword and steadied herself.

"Who under Sheograth's blessing thinks they can just walk right up to MY camp shouting MY name?"

The boy was silent. She could feel him shaking in her grip.

"I said," her weapon creeped closer to his neck and her hands tightened, "Who in Oblivion are you?"

The words were snarled and angry. He flinched.

"My name is Ondar Garil." There was a tone of panic in the voice, "My father is Broder Garil."

Garil? Was that the name Broder took for himself nowadays? She smirked and relaxed a little bit. This child was no mage or hired hit man. He was just another plaything that Sheograth had placed in her hands. Another pawn the spurned Deadra of the Dunmer had given her to get what she wanted. Surely they had smiled on her this night.

"Broder is your father?" Her curiosity was roused, "Why are you here tonight Ondar?"

The trembling mess in her grasp seemed to have a hard time mustering the courage to speak. It was a while before he finally answered, "I'm here to make a trade."

Senvi began to laugh.

"A trade? What do you think you could possibly give me to save your father and mother?"

The smile on her face turned poisonous and her voice became mocking, "Don't tell me you were trying to be a hero and offer your life in exchange?"

The man with her also began to snicker, "Heh, just think of that. His life for their's. Too bad he ain't worth a piece of horker dung."

Despite his fear, Teldryn's voice took on a note of indignation, "Really? You think me such a fool?"

Now that was interesting. Senvi pressed the blade against his flesh and leaned closer over his shoulder.

"Ok Ondar, what did you have in mind?" The tone still mocking.

He took a breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say. Everything hinged on his next words.

"Being an ex-bandit did you somehow think my father could manage a happy family life?" His tone was spiteful.

"Why would I want to save the man who beats my mother? The man who insults me and disgraces me?"

The trembling of his body increased, "What made you think he even cared for my mother enough to come save her?"

This certainly wasn't what Senvi was expecting.

The boy continued, "He brags to us about how he sliced a man's throat in the dead of night. He threatens to do the same to us. You thought I'd want to trade my life for a piece of scum like him?"

"-Ok!" she cut him off impatiently, "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a trade."

His voice became the most level it had been since they'd found him, "My dung pile of a father ran off as soon as he realized you found him. You let my mother go and I'll help you locate him. Kill him, and I'll even give you all the gold he's got hidden away."

Teldryn held his breath and prayed that his speech had worked. The silence that followed were the scariest moments of his life thus far.

Senvi was quiet as she took it all in carefully. Broder had managed to make an enemy out of his own son. That cruel man she knew all those years ago had never changed. She turned to her guard and he simply shrugged. In a single movement she lowered her blade and sheathed it.

Teldryn turned around and was able to look at her for the first time. Her red Dunmer eyes were some of the hardest and meanest he'd ever seen. They carried a smirk and she looked at him with a sly grin.

Her palm reached out and he took it.

"Is that an agreement then Senvi?" He said as he shook her hand.

"Indeed it is Ondar."

He breathed a sigh of relief and made to let go of her hand when she gripped it tighter and pulled him in. She put her free hand on his neck and held his head close to hers. He could feel her bring her mouth to his ear.

"This goes well and I might let you survive. If, however, I find out that you are lying, the lives of every single decedent you might have had will die with you in the darkness of the forest."

The next thing she snarled at him lived in Teldryn's mind for many years afterwards.

"-And remember this night Ondar. For this is the first time you chose to end someone else's life."


End file.
